a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a storage frame, and more particularly, to a modular storage frame.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
A traditional modular storage frame is disclosed in the specification and figures issued in R.O.C. Pat. No. M312234. The modular storage frame includes a supporting element 22 arranged in an inner side of a frame sleeve 211, but this arrangement causes the assembly for the both to be difficult.
The modular storage frame includes a coupling tube 12 with radially reduced thicknesses at two ends thereof and with a smooth peripheral surface and thus the coupling tube 12 has no anti-slip and positioning function. Accordingly, the traditional modular storage frame has to be improved.